


Civil War

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [37]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Explosions, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Hate Crimes, Heavy Angst, Injury, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Songfic, Terrorism, everyone needs a fucking hug after this..., hinting at pre-Logan based universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: *Go to War by Nothing More*I don't know what you had in mind, But here we stand on opposing sides“Just got wind of a massive hit... I need help here. It's not all in the Kitchen...” Peter winced as he heard an impact. His head popped up as Matt rambled addresses off. “I don't know if that's all of them.”Mutant protection and housing facilities... all of them started in the last year...Peter jumped up, disregarding the professor calling for an explanation as he rushed out of the lecture hall, jumping at least three rows of seats before he hit the door. “I got Manhattan. Who else is live?”Let's go to war.
Series: The Devil's in the details [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Civil War

_I don't know what you had in mind, But here we stand on opposing sides_

“Just got wind of a massive hit... I need help here. It's not all in the Kitchen...” Peter winced as he heard an impact. His head popped up as Matt rambled addresses off. “I don't know if that's all of them.”

Mutant protection and housing facilities... all of them started in the last year...

Peter jumped up, disregarding the professor calling for an explanation as he rushed out of the lecture hall, jumping at least three rows of seats before he hit the door. “I got Manhattan. Who else is live?”

_Let's go to war._

“I got Harlem.”

“I'll stay with the devil in the Kitchen, he'll need the heavy hitter, we'll move as we go.”

“I got Queens, kid, don't worry,” Frank's voice gave him a chill as he activated the Iron-Spider and took off.

_Let's go to war!_

“FRIDAY, alert the police immediately about the terrorist activity. Let them know they got backup, but we don't know if we'll make it before it starts.”

“Law enforcement alerted.”

“FRIDAY, this is just about... stopping them. We don't want lethal action, but we can't risk them hurting people.”

_Everything you say, Everything you do_

“We got wounded in Harlem, they already started it. I'm driving them back but there's officers down.”

_You push it in and you cut me down, and you cut me down._

Peter was alerted the moment the group was spotted, “We can't let them advance! WE HAVE TO KEEP THEM BACK!”

“We're trying! Not all of us are trained for this shit!”

Peter growled at Jessica's voice, “MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE BY NOW!”

_Screaming at the ones we love, Like we forgot who we can trust._

“Queen's clear, I'm pushing towards you, Red.”

_Screaming at the top of our lungs, on the grounds where we feel safe._

“No, Frank, go for Luke or Peter, we're fine!”

“THE FUCK WE ARE, I'M ACTUALLY BLEEDING!”

_Do we feel safe? Do we feel safe?_

Peter barreled into a group the moment he saw something raised, webbing them down and flinching when he heard guns fire at him and the bounce of bullets off his new armor. “Good news, I'm bullet proof...”

“Thank fucking God for that!”

_Hush, my baby, make no sound. Maybe we can wait each other out..._

“It's gone quiet, have we cleared everything?” Peter could hear Frank reloading, it made him wince.

“We're clear here. We get them all?”

“Red said he didn't know if that was all...”

“Were any of those addresses in Brooklyn?!”

_It's a cold war_

Peter jumped at the explosion, “Shit!”

_Let's go to war_

“EDITH, help... We need help, we need to locate who's doing this. We can't keep this one on one thing up.”

“Pete, we need a cab or something if you want us there!”

“And grab the Defenders while you're at it.”

“Implementing Retrieval task, target Defenders.” Peter glanced as he started out after the explosion, seeing everyone's name and location heading toward him.

“We need fire and rescue asap,” he flicked out a few of the fires and rushed in to try to help.

_With every settled score_

_I thought fighting with meant fighting for_

“I got her,” Peter stepped back from the kid carrying one of the wounded adults, “I got her, get the others.”

“We're fine, get the fire out. Bess can't keep up with the flames. Takes a lot outa her to kill them off.”

Peter turned around, seeing one of the kids huffing and puffing before blowing out the flames. “Spidey, help, help the Guardians, please? I, I got this.” She grabbed at an inhaler as she lead the charge against the inferno.

_But you turned it around, But you turned it around..._

“Get Brandon, he, he can help with wounds. He, he was upstairs.”

Peter nodded as he jumped his way up through to see a kid crouched over someone in the corner, “Spider-man! Help, we gotta get her outa here, she's hurt real bad, I can't keep, keep her together. She, she tried to stop it, and she, wasn't strong enough.”

“Okay, I got her,” Peter picked up the woman, the kid climbing onto his back to keep contact with her as he jumped out the window and lowered them down.

_Do we censor or do we flow? Are we drunk on the chemicals?_

“Who did this to us?”

Peter shrugged, EDITH having not given an update in her search, before he finally caught sight of the drones dropping off his backup. “There's a little girl Bess, she's got a set of lungs but she's tired, she's been blowing out the flames. Make sure she's still okay.”

“On it,” Frank dove into the building.

“Hey, you okay?” Peter could feel himself shaking as he stared over the children and wounded adults that had gotten out.

_Every feeling in my bones tells me to lash out. And tell you, “Fuck off”_

“This, never should have happened. None of this.”

“Truth,” Peter nearly choked on his laugh as his father rushed the house when Frank pulled an unconscious kid out.

_You've got my heart and I've got your soul. But are we better off alone?_

“This her?”

Peter winced and nodded, “That's Bess, she's, still breathing.”

“Her inhaler ran out, she needs oxygen, where's the first responders?”

“I don't know.”

_With every battle, we lose a little more._

“Where's that Brandon kid, can he keep her going until they get here?”

“He's, barely holding one of the, the guardians together. I don't think he can let up on her.”

_Remember everything that we died for_

“Brandon,” Peter jerked back at the voice and smile, “Help Bess, sweety. You know how bad her breathing can be.”

“If I do that-”

“It's okay, help Bess, I'll be alright.”

Peter turned away, rushing back into the building, he couldn't... he just couldn't.

_You are everything that I die for._

Peter was hunched in on himself, his eyes kept flicking to the breaking news headline FRIDAY pulled up the moment it hit, 'One dead in anti-mutant terrorist attack.' He flinched away as Matt settled next to him. “I would have done the same thing for you.”

“Why, why are people like this? They're just, children. They're just people!”

“People don't like different, they fear it, and anything people fear they want to destroy.”

“Then why haven't they tried to destroy us? We're different, we're feared...”

“We're feared for a different reason, Peter. We're feared because we will fight, and they know that. But, children aren't meant to fight.”

Peter laughed, “Talking to some old school child soldiers here, dad.”

“You were never a soldier. You were my son, and just, a kid that could so some amazing things and I, just wanted to make sure you stayed safe. I didn't make you a soldier, Peter. You chose to help all on your own.”

_Do we feel safe?_

_Do we feel safe?_

“What happens when they do it again?”

“We fight, we stop them. We, try our damnedest to get that legislation passed against these hate groups and terrorists and make Mutant Genocide illegal.”

“It's not?”

Matt shook his head, “Mutants aren't seen as a “Race” by legislation, not yet.”

“Wait, what? You're telling me that, all of those assholes... Just get a slap on the wrist over endangerment and, and attempted murder but- they can't try them for attempted GENOCIDE?!”

“Not yet, they're... working on it still.”

Peter winced as EDITH alerted him about finally tracking down the origin of the terrorist group. “Matt, we got a problem...”

“Hm?”

“According to EDITH, those fuckers were home grown, soldiers.”

“What?”

“There's a subsection of the military dedicated to study and- Matt, these fuckers are trying to weed out Mutation and at the same time building perfect soldiers. This is like, this was government funded terrorism.”

_Do you feel safe?_


End file.
